


Sleepover

by Riyusama



Category: Jrock, SCREW (Band), Visual Kei - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Tragedy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/pseuds/Riyusama
Summary: It breaks his heart because it’s always just in his head…





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya guys! So it’s been a while since I’ve posted any fics at all lol I’ve been trying to get back to writing since I stopped a couple of months ago ouo Mostly because I was a college student who was trying to juggle school work, internship, and thesis all at the same time along with my extra-curricular activities lol
> 
> But it’s cool now! I’ve graduated now and all I’m trying to juggle with life now is work and fanfic writing XD So anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this <3
> 
> This was made on a lazy Saturday evening. The wifi was fucking down and I was just listening to music cuz I can’t play games but lo and behold! I got inspired to write this and got rid of that writing slump!
> 
> Inspired by Hayley Kyoko’s song Sleepover.
> 
> You guys should listen to it while reading it cuz I did so whilst writing this <3 So yeah, hope you guys enjoy!

 

“Jin-chan, I can’t find my pajamas.” Byou called out to the other, poking his head from the door of the bathroom.

“It’s just in my closet!” Jin replied back. He quickly tried to rinse out the shampoo from his hair then, look back to his friend. He kept the shower blinds open since it was Byou anyways. “Use your eyes, check again.”

“Stingy Jin-chan.” Byou grumbled whilst darting his tongue out to go look for them again.

“Fine fine, I’ll help when I finish.” The blond stated as he quickly tried to water down the soap from his body. In less than, 5 minutes he was finished and drying himself with a towel. Yet, the moment he came out of the bathroom he saw the brunet sprawled about on his bed fiddling with his phone and already in his pajamas.

“Told you it was in my closet.”

“Yeah yeah, sorry.” He waved a hand of dismissal not paying much attention to Jin.

The blond shrugged, carding through his clothes to find his night wear. Once the deed was done, he took off his towel and was met with weird praises from the other.

“Woah Jin, has anyone ever told you that you have a chick’s ass?” Byou sat up from his place then, proceeded to take a picture of Jin’s back.

Jin hearing the sound of the camera, panic came to him and he quickly took hold of the top piece of his night clothes then threw it at Byou’s direction. “Shut up! Don’t take naked pictures of me!”

“Shit! I accidentally took a dick pic now!” Byou laughed, looking at the picture that was supposed to be Jin’s ass but since the other turned around it was now an image of Jin throwing a shirt with his dick in full view. The brunet fell down on the bed, trying to stifle down his laughter.

“Hey! Delete that right now!” Jin said as he walked over to his best friend whilst trying to put his pants on.

“No! Stay away from me! You’re naked!” Byou couldn’t control himself as he checked his photoroll then; saw the two pictures he took. One of Jin’s backside which was a bit blurred and another picture that became a front view. “I can’t, god, I could sell these pictures.” He teased.

“Shut up!” Jin growled as he came to the bed and tried to take Byou’s phone away. “Give it to me!”

“If you can reach it!” Byou teased.

“Byou!” The blond glared.

“Alright, alright.” He chuckled still. “I’ll delete it promise.”

“Let me see.” Jin held his hand out.

“Fuck you no.” Byou grinned mischievously.

“Byou!” Jin once again tried to tackle the older as he reached a hand out to the phone. As he did so, droplets of water fell on the brunet’s shirt, causing him to yelp a little. He pushed Jin away, looking at his lightly wet shirt.

“Hey, back off a sec. You should dry your hair first, you’ll catch a cold.” He told the other, looking over to Jin’s dripping blond hair.

“Give me the phone first!”

“Give me a sec.” Byou stated off as he went up from the bed and came back with the towel Jin used earlier. “Sit down; I’ll dry your hair.”

Jin grumbled, glaring at his best friend before he huffed and crossed his arms while doing Byou’s request.

“Good boy,” Byou went behind the blond as he proceeded to dry his hair. He leaned in close, nose near the strands of golden hair as he inhaled its scent. “You smell nice.” His was voice close to Jin’s neck that the other could feel his breath ghosting against the skin.

Jin shivered at the tickling sensation. “Shut up,” He placed a hand to his nape, trying to block it from Byou who only chortled in amusement.

“But really, it smells like.” He kept his position close to Jin’s hair, taking in the aroma. “Strawberries? You’re such a fucking chick.”

“Hey! It smells nice!” Jin defended as he glanced back at the other. “I once borrowed shampoo from Mayu-chan when I ran out. I really liked this one so now I end up buying it all the time.”

“Ah, your little sister smells like this too?”

“Not really, she prefers watermelon instead.”

“Good.” Byou took in the scent one more time, moving in closer to the blond. Jin could feel his entire body warming up from the simple gesture. “It suits you; I like you smelling like strawberries.”

“Ugh, shut up and dry my hair properly!” The blond complained, shucking himself away to get some distance between them.

There was another laugh from Byou. “Fine.”

The rest of the act was filled with silence. Byou drying blond hair into the towel as Jin remained at his place, looking down on the bed sheets without uttering a word. Afterwards, Jin turned the lights off; both he and Byou went under the covers of his bed.

“Sorry for spilling orange juice on your futon.” Jin apologized, facing the brunet as they both lay down.

 Byou only smiled that cute little school boy smile of his that always looked so innocent. “Nah, it’s alright. This is just like when we were kids; we used to always share beds.”

“That was when we were smaller Byou. We barely fit here.” He pointed out.

“Then, just we’ll just scoot closer.” He said as a solution, coming in close to Jin’s personal space so he wasn’t anywhere close to falling off of the edge. Jin on the other hand was already doing his best to squish himself against the walls to give more space between them.

“There, better.” The brunet stated cheekily.

“We barely have any space!” Jin protested.

“Shut up and quit whining Jin-chan. Best friends share everything and don’t complain about small shitty spaces.” Byou told him before he tucked himself with the blanket and closed his eyes. “Now, Good night.”

“Good night,” Jin grumbled out a reply.

Yet, he was unable to truly fall asleep.

A minute to hours ticked by and Jin was left wide awake, trying his hardest to not move an inch from his position. Most of the time he watched Byou, his closed eyes, his breathing, and the calm serene face he made as he slept. His chest heaved up and down lightly; as he was illuminated by the night’s moonlight that lightly shone against Jin’s bedroom window. It made his best friend look all the more ethereal.

Jin watched him, looked at him with a longing that he doesn’t know for how long he’s been doing. He watched the other’s pink lips, slightly parted as he breathed in and out. He wanted to kiss those lips, feel them against his own and against his skin. He wanted to touch them, know how soft they truly were.

He moved his hand, pulling it up and was so close to touching the other’s face. Yet, he stopped midway. He could see his hand with his outstretched fingers just _dying_ to touch this man. He desired he _craved_ for his bestfriend’s touch, to _feel_ him.

After what felt like minutes, Jin retracted his hand once again, placing it by his side as he watched the other in silence.

It almost feels like a dream; to sleep this close to Byou. In all actuality, Jin should be happy and content, to feel him at such a close proximity. But in reality, it only made him feel greedier; the temptation so strong that it threatened to break his control and resolve all together.

Jin touched his own cheek, fingers lightly toying with the stray blond hair as he remembered the events earlier. Byou leaning in close to his neck, so dangerously close that he felt the other’s breath bring a shiver down his spine. He could almost imagine Byou kissing his nape.

Jin shook those thoughts away from his head. _‘No, this wouldn’t do. Quit thinking bullshit.’_ He chastised himself internally. He couldn’t, wouldn’t do such things when Byou was sleeping so close to him, oh-so close to finding the truth.

He could feel his heart-racing. His bed would smell like Byou for a couple of nights and Jin would relish in it. Imagining the heat of Byou’s body as to how it would feel right now. He tries not to let any parts of their body touch, too afraid of what might happen or how he might react.

 _‘I’ll end up breaking down at the touch of his hands.’_ He thinks and knows for a fact that it could happen.

Then, he remembers the brunet’s words earlier _‘Best friend’s share everything.’_ Were Byou’s exact words and Jin could feel his heart aching at the mere simple words.

 _‘Best friends.’_ That’s how Byou thought of them and nothing more. If only he could be happy from it. But, now it hurts every time he hears it.

_‘Byou would never understand.’_

_‘How he wants to stay friends but, I see us being something different together.’_

How they’re always together and hang out, the way Byou touches him; always so familiar and friendly. And he wishes it would mean more. He wishes they could share more things together.

 _‘I want more.’_ He says out his wish only in his head.

Imagining how things could be different in his head. How earlier when Byou was drying his hair, he could kiss the back of Jin’s neck, let his tongue roam against the skin until his kisses move down to his shoulder. Byou’s hands moving under Jin’s shirt, his hands warm and sliding along deliciously from his abdomen up to his nipples.

Jin would moan, glancing back at Byou and he would see the other looking right at him; his eyes dark and devouring, looking at no one but Jin. He’d leave love bites at the blond’s skin before leaning in to kiss Jin full on the lips.

As he does so, his other hand would move down to Jin’s pants. Jin would moan at the sensation, feeling his best friend’s hands on him…

Best friend.

It’s that word again. The word that makes Jin stops and pulls out of everything. _‘I can’t risk destroying what we have between us already.’_ He scolds himself, feeling dirty and horrible for thinking such thoughts.

But, what if it were to happen differently?

If only Byou were also to want things so differently. To want it the same way Jin did.

He could imagine it that way.

His Byou loving him the same way he does.

“It’s only a dream Jin-chan.” He looks at the sleeping face of Byou and in his eyes; in his head he could imagine it all differently.

Byou’s looking back at him, back to how they looked like earlier before sleeping. In this dream, Byou’s eyes tell him something of want, something of desire, and something akin to _love._

“I love you,” Dream Byou admits and Jin could feel him reach out to him, reach out to touch the blond’s cheek as he moves closer, he closes his eyes and kisses Jin. Kisses him the way Jin wants to be kissed, not how he usually gives those playful pecks at the cheek just for laughs.

No, their lips touch with genuine need for one another.

He feels their breaths mingle with one another as Byou hovers over him, Jin feels trapped, Byou above him, his hands caging the blond between his arms and the soft warm bed under him. Byou’s tongue pushes inside his own and their slick muscles dance together, intertwining and he moans at the sheer act itself.

Byou’s hand is under his clothes, wandering and discovering Jin’s body as he starts to kiss at his jawline, moving down to the blond’s neck. “I love you, I want you,” Byou repeats over and over again and Jin nearly feels himself cry, feels tears forming and close to falling.

“Jin-chan, I love you.” He repeats again.

“I love you Byou, I love you too.” Jin cries as he wraps his arms around the other, pulling him close and not wanting this to end, not wanting the dream to end.

“Show me; show me how much you love me.” The brunet tells him, whispers to his ear as he lightly bites at the lobe.

“Byou, Byou.” Jin calls out, his hands holding onto the lower hem of his best friend’s shirt to take it off. Byou complies immediately, throwing the clothing off to the floor as he does the same to Jin’s own.

They kiss hungrily, hands all over each other as Jin parts his legs to give space to Byou who’s now in between them. He could feel the older pushing his pants down at the same time as the brunet thrusts his hips against Jin’s own, so impatient, so needy. He could feel Byou’s hard-on and Jin couldn’t help but sigh and thrust back down.

In that moment, Byou takes the opportunity to flip them over. He pulls back for a moment, letting Jin chase his lips, searching for that same intimacy all over again. Both of his hands grab a hold of the blond as he rests his back on the mattress and places Jin to sit on his hips. His hands pull the small blond to him again, their lips clashing against each other again as he thrusts his hips up, rubbing his groin against the other’s ass.

“Show me Jin, show me.” He mumbles against Jin’s lips before sucking on the lower lip. He pulls down the blond’s pants, releasing Jin’s own hard cock and Jin could hear Byou groan in pleasure, the older’s hand holding and stroking his hardening shaft.

Jin shudders, head arching back against the sensation. He makes quick work ridding his pajama pants, shucking it off from his left leg and forgetting all together to shuck if off completely from the other leg as Byou’s ministrations distracts him once again. His other hand comes behind Jin, feeling his ass and squeezing the cheeks.

He bites at his lower lip, leaning in down till their chests touch and Jin wraps his arms at Byou’s neck. He whimpers, burying his face at the crook of the other’s neck as he thrusts at Byou’s hand, feeling the brunet’s fingers toying at the puckered entrance of his arse.

“Touch me Jin, please.” He hears Byou plead and Jin with shaky hands does as he’s told;  his hand goes down between them to free the other’s dick from its confinements. Jin looks at the cocks between them, watching both him and Byou stroking each other. He’d seen his best friend naked about a thousand times now, seen his dick even in close up before… But, not like this… Never like this... Never this intimate.

Jin bites his lower lip, eyes closing at the sensation. He feels a digit entering him, Byou’s finger in him and he could feel himself relax so easily _because it’s Byou_ and no sooner than, the first one had entered, a second came in quickly and they scissor and they prepare Jin for what was to come.

And he moans. He shivers in delight and Jin cannot wait any longer for it.

But, Byou beats him to it.

“I can’t wait, Jin please, I can’t wait anymore.” There’s precome coming from the tip of his cock and Jin thumbs at it, watching in amazement.

It’s all for him. Everything that’s happening to Byou is all from his doing.

He moves down, lips kissing at the tip of the cock and he watches Byou arch up, his hips thrusting into his mouth, back bent with his chest up, and a moan escaping from his beautiful mouth. The blond watches him, not wanting to miss a single second of it as Jin takes in the tip into his mouth, sucking the white cum and tasting it, swallowing it.

“Jin, want to cum with you.” Byou exhales, pleading to the younger.

Jin shivers in delight, quickly moving on his feet as he positions himself just above Byou’s dick. He holds it in place, and slowly he penetrates himself with it, sheathing his best friend’s cock into him. Jin moans in pleasure because finally, _finally_ he gets to have Byou in him, to feel and make love with the other.

He feels his tears run down his cheeks and as quickly as they fall Byou pulls him over. The brunet hugs him close, kissing at his eyes, kissing the tears away.

“I love you,” Byou says again and Jin visibly trembles and cries more. “I love you so much.” He continues peppering Jin’s face with kisses. “I love you more than, a friend.”

And with that, Jin comes back down to reality.

He’s lying down on his bed, back against the wall and still face to face with a sleeping Byou. He hears the other’s breathing and watches him with the cascading moonlight from the bedroom window.

He hadn’t moved an inch at all since they’ve settled down into their positions, since Byou had slept and Jin had watched. He had watched and watched Byou all night, playing scenarios that would never happen in his head. Always playing the same thing but, never happening in real life. His head filled with thoughts, dirty, filthy thoughts about him and his best friend.

Thoughts that Jin wishes would stop but, he knows he can’t.

Knows he wouldn’t be able to… Since he himself finds comfort in them and would never allow his imaginations to part from him at all.

Every night he breaks his heart. But, it’s alright… At least in his head he’s got Byou with him who loves him.

If only he can become stronger to resist the temptations and never allow himself to try and act out his fantasies… Just so he can preserve what they already have. Never break it, never ruin it, and never take advantage of Byou’s trust.

_‘Sleepovers are dangerous.’_

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, comments? critics? Tell me what you guys think of this! Thinking of making a part 2 for this lol


End file.
